


Ana behibak

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji on alkanut harkita arabian opiskelemista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ana behibak

**Author's Note:**

> Alunperin kirjoitettu lahjaksi ystävälle ja julkaistu toisaalla syyskuussa 2007.

"... Tezuka."

"Mm?"

"Pitäisiköhän minun alkaa lukea arabiaa?"

Tezuka kohotti hetkeksi katseensa sanomalehden urheilusivuista Fujiin, josta hän näki vain nojatuolin käsinojalle nostetut jalat ja toiselta puolelta hieman vaaleita hiuksia, loppuosa pojasta jäi selkänojan taakse piiloon, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa takaisin lehteensä. Federer oli voittanut taas.

"Miksi?"

"Muuten vain."

Tezukasta tuntui, ettei Fuji tehnyt koskaan mitään muuten vain, joten hän odotti hiljaa oikeaa vastausta. Ensimmäinen erä 6-3, sitten 4-6, sitten 7-5 ja 6-4. Fuji heilutteli jalkojaan ja odotti hetken jatkokysymystä, vaikka arvasi, ettei Tezuka kysyisi. Hän hymyili itsekseen.

"Ehkä sinä päädyt joskus sinnekin pelaamaan, ja tarvitset jonkun, joka osaa puhua siellä."

"Pelaamaan minne?"

"No, sinne missä puhutaan arabiaa."

"..."

"Egyptiin, vaikkapa."

"En tunne mitään sikäläisiä turnauksia."

"Niinkö? Heh, ehkä sinä voitkin mennä suoraan Grand Slameihin. Mutta kyllä sinun on käytävä joskus Egyptissäkin pelaamassa, tai Marokossa, etteivät fanisi tule surullisiksi."

"Fanit?"

"Niin."

Tezuka oli taas hiljaa, ja Fuji kuuli, ettei hän ymmärtänyt.

"Ne, joita saat sitten kun olet ensin voittanut Grand Slamin."

"Ei se ole niin helppoa."

Tezukasta Fuji meni asioiden edelle. Hänen koulunsa oli vielä kesken, ja hänen tenniksensä ei ollut vielä paljoakaan verrattuna niihin, jotka voittivat suuria turnauksia juuri nyt. Tezuka katseli urheilusivua edessään. Hänellä olisi vielä paljon työtä edessään ennen kuin hän voisi kuvitellakaan pääsevänsä sinne, mistä Fuji puhui niin kevyesti.

"Ei se ole niin mahdotontakaan."

Fuji tiesi, että Tezuka haaveili siitä. Fuji tiesi myös, että Tezuka oli ainakin ennen toivonut, että Fujikin haaveilisi siitä, mutta Fuji ei todella haaveillut siitä, eikä hän aikonut yrittääkään saavuttaa jotain mikä oli niin paljon tärkeämpää joillekin muille eikä hänelle itselleen. Se oli tärkeämpää Tezukalle, ja Fuji haaveilisi siitä mieluummin hänelle kuin itselleen. Ja hän luotti Tezukaan.

"Oli miten oli, siitä tuskin kannattaa puhua vielä."

"Hm, ei, siitä nimenomaan kannattaa puhua nyt. Ei arabian oppiminenkaan tapahdu niin nopeasti."

Tezuka oli jo melkein unohtanut, mistä keskustelu oli lähtenyt. Sitä tapahtui usein Fujin kanssa. Hänestä arabian opiskeleminen kuulosti tarpeettomalta. Fuji olisi voinut tehdä jotakin hyödyllisempääkin ajallaan. Tezuka ei sanonut sitä ääneen vaan jatkoi lukemista. Tällä kertaa Federer oli voittanut erään nousevan venäläisen pelaajan, jonka nimeä Tezuka ei muistanut aiemmin kuulleensa.

"Ehkä minun tosiaan pitäisi alkaa opetella jo nyt."

Fujin ääni muuttui mietteliääksi, ja Tezukasta kuulosti, että tämä saattoi ehkä olla tosissaan, vaikka hän puhuikin usein asioista, joista ei koskaan seurannut mitään. Ei ainakaan mitään konkreettista. Fujin mielestä konkreettisella ei aina ollut yhtä paljon merkitystä kuin ei-konkreettisella.

"Missähän sitä voisi opiskella?"

"En tiedä."

"Hmm."

Fuji heilutteli jalkojaan käsinojan yli. Tezukan koti oli hiljainen, ja sanomalehden sivun kääntyminen synnytti kummallisen kovan äänen. Fuji mietti, millaiselta arabia kuulostaisi hänen äänellään.

"Neesan saattaisi tietää. Hän luki pari vuotta sitten koreaa jollakin opistolla."

"Sinun täytyy siis kysyä häneltä."

Fujista Tezuka ei kuulostanut siltä, että hän odotti Fujin kysyvän, joten Fuji kurottautui etsimään kännykän laukustaan ja otti neljännen pikavalinnan.

"Hei, minä tässä. Ai, anteeksi. Mm, odotan."

Fuji oli hetken hiljaa. Tezuka vilkaisi käsinojan yli heiluvia jalkoja ja palasi sitten taas lehtijuttuun. Alkusyksyn tuuli heilutti pihapuiden oksia ja punertuvien lehtien havina kuului sisälle asti. Fuji nauroi.

"En muistanut ollenkaan, että olit menossa sinne tänään. Aa. Ah, no hyvä. Kuulostaa hienolta. Otathan kuvia? Mm. Niin, niin minäkin olen kuullut. Tottakai, äitikin varmaan lähtisi mielellään."

Epäsäännöllisesti jatkuva ja pysähtelevä puhe rytmitti Tezukan lukemista, kunnes Fujin ääni muuttui yhden sanan ajaksi hiljaisemmaksi ja nöyremmäksi ja sai Tezukan lukemaan hitaammin.

"Toivottavasti."

Sen jälkeen Fuji oli hiljaa jonkin aikaa. Tezuka mietti, mistä tämän sisko mahtoi puhua Fujille. Tezuka ei tiennyt, millaista oli, kun oli sisaruksia. Tosin, vaikka hänellä olisi ollutkin sellaisia, se ei ehkä silti olisi auttanut häntä ymmärtämään Fujin suhdetta tämän sisaruksiin. Fujilla kaikki oli hieman erilaista.

Fuji nauroi taas, ja sitten hänen äänensä oli ennallaan.

"Aivan. Mutta kuule, minulla oli jotain kysyttävää."

Lisää naurua.

"Ei, ei sellaista. Ei sitäkään. Ei hän ole. Heh, ehkä minun pitäisi sanoa siitä hänelle. Mm, niin, olen huomannut. Aa. Mm, niin. Aivan. Totta. Niin, ja nyt kun sanot sen noin, niin ehkä tämä sittenkin liittyy vähän siihen. Hm? Se, mistä aioin kysyä, liittyy siihen, mitä sinä kysyit ensin. Mm. Niin, sitä minä vain, että tiedätkö sinä, missä minä voisin alkaa lukea arabiaa?"

Tezuka käänsi sivua. Toivottavasti Yumiko-san ei ollut ollut tekemässä mitään tärkeää. Fujin kanssa puhuessa kesti usein pitkään päästä varsinaiseen asiaan, Tezuka tiesi sen kokemuksesta. Seuraavalla sivulla arvailtiin, kuka olisi Federerin seuraava haastaja parin päivän päästä pelattavassa ottelussa.

"Heh, en ole kertonut vielä hänellekään."

Kertonut mitä?

"Mm. Olen. Sitä minäkin ajattelin, ja luulen, että hänkin pitäisi siitä kuitenkin, vaikkei hän sanoisikaan niin."

Tezuka yritti aina olla päättelemättä liikoja Fujin kanssa, sillä yleensä se johti vain siihen, että hän joutuisi myöhemmin hämmästymään vain entistä enemmän, mutta kuulosti siltä, kuin Fuji olisi tarkoituksella yrittänyt saada Tezukan arvailemaan. Mistä hän puhui, ja kenestä? Tezuka luuli, että hänestä, mutta jos niin oli, mistä Fuji arveli hänen pitävän? Fuji tuskin kertoisi etukäteen, vaikka hän kysyisikin. Se pilaisi jännityksen, Fuji sanoisi.

"Ah, selvä. Katson sitten sieltä. Kiitos, neesan. Mm, pidän. Sinä myös."

Lopuksi Fuji nauroi taas ja hyvästeli sitten sisarensa. Tezuka ei ehtinyt edes harkita minkään kysymistä ennen kuin jalat katosivat nojatuolin reunalta, ja pian Fuji kohottautui nojaamaan käsivarsillaan selkänojaan niin että Tezuka saattoi katsoa suoraan tämän kasvoihin. Hän näytti ilmeisen tyytyväiseltä.

"Nyt tiedän, mistä etsiä."

"Sepä hienoa."

"Niin minustakin."

Fuji yritti arvioida, näyttikö Tezuka ärsyyntyneeltä jouduttuaan kuulemaan kun Fuji oli puhunut hänestä tämän kuullen Yumikon kanssa. Tezuka ei tosin tiennyt, mistä he olivat puhuneet. Fujin hymy leveni hieman. Tezuka saisi kyllä tietää ajallaan. Nyt hän ei näyttänyt vihaiselta. Ehkä Tezuka ei kehdannut sanoa mitään, sillä se olisi tarkoittanut sen myöntämistä, että hän oli kuunnellut, eikä toisten puheluiden kuunteleminen varmaankaan ollut Tezukan mielestä sopivaa, vaikka Fuji järjesti sen tahallaan. Tezuka käänsi lehtensä sivua, ja Fujia nauratti. Hän ei ollut varma, malttaisiko hän odottaa sittenkään niin kauan, että hän oppisi uuden kielen kunnolla.

"Tezuka."

"Mm?"

"Oikeastaan minä osaan jo yhden lauseen arabiaa."

Tezuka käänsi taas sivua, mutta hieman epäröiden.

"Ahaa?"

Fuji naurahti, nousi ylös ja kiersi nojatuolin, kävellen sitten pöydän luo, jonka ääressä Tezuka luki. Tezuka nosti katseensa lehden nuorista tennistähdistä Fujiin, joka painoi kämmenensä lehdelle tekstin päälle ja nojautui niiden varassa lähemmäs Tezukaa, hymyillen.

"Haluatko kuulla?"

"En tietäisi kuitenkaan, mitä se tarkoittaa."

"Kyllä sinä tietäisit."

Tezuka ei tiennyt, mitä Fuji ajoi takaa. Epäilevä ilme sai Fujin nauramaan taas. Tezukan ja pöydän välissä ei ollut tarpeeksi tilaa, joten Fuji istuutui pöydän reunalle ja kumartui puhumaan Tezukan korvaan.

"Voin sanoa sen niin, että ymmärrät varmasti."

Sileät kädet kiertyivät Tezukan niskan taakse, huulet hipaisivat hänen poskeaan ja vieraat sanat toivat mukanaan lämpimän hengityksen hänen korvaansa, ja Tezuka arveli, että Fuji saattoi ehkä olla oikeassa. Sitä ei tapahtunut kovin usein, mutta niin halutessaan Fujikin osasi olla helposti ymmärrettävä. Tezuka uskoi ymmärtävänsä ja työnsi Fujia hieman poispäin nähdäkseen tämän kasvot.

"Kyllä se riittäisi minulle japaniksikin."

Fuji hymyili, sulki silmänsä ja antoi Tezukan suudella häntä, mutta vain hetken, ennen kuin vetäytyi hieman kauemmas.

"Mm. Mutta ehkä minulle ei riitä sanoa sitä vain japaniksi."

Sitten Fuji suuteli Tezukaa, aluksi pehmeästi, sitten hieman vaativammin. Lehtien havina ulkona hiljentyi hieman, mutta pöytä narahti vastalauseeksi, kun Fuji veti Tezukan ylös tuolistaan ja Tezuka nojasi käsillään sen reunaan rypistäen hieman sanomalehteä, jota hän ei kuitenkaan saisi tai muistaisi haluta lukea niin kauan kuin Fuji oli sitä mieltä, että heillä oli kiinnostavampaakin käyttöä yhteiselle ajalleen.


End file.
